


The Weather Outside Is Frightful (But The Fire Is So Delightful)

by albinokittens300



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: But really the effects of Depression and Trauma on the whole, Healing, Light Angst, Lots of that too, Post-Mockingjay, Snow, fluff later on, implied very slight case of Season Affective Disorder, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Katniss wakes up to winter and struggles. Luckily, she is not alone to face her sorrow.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A first chapter of something, Yay! Theres only two, but I am happy with how this fic turned out. Second chapter should be posted Wednesday. I have a little Drabble to post tomorrow. So you get two Everlark fics, and one of them is longer-ish XD. 
> 
> I got the winter feels. Here in Michigan, the first tastings of fall are happening and I got into the fall/winter mood and ended up writing this! We know Katniss suffers with a lot of depression as a part of her trauma. But I thought playing with it having a seasonal aspect would be something interesting. Seasonal Affective Disorder does truly exist and while is only one PART of Katniss sinking into her episode, I think you will agree it makes sense?
> 
> I apologize for those who live in place it does not get cold and snowy, this fic has copious amount of that XD. But, please do leave a kudos or a comment if you like! Enjoy :).

Katniss feels all the good mood she been in at long last had come crashing down on her when the first snow of the year arrives.

Not the first wisps of winter, the snow that falls but melts. Barely managing to cling to the dead grass before disappearing. The first storm happens overnight without warning, and Katniss wakes up cold, and to a world of six inches or more of bright snow. The green is gone, and the sky is grey outside the window, as it would be for the remainder of the year. The blue skies and green life will be buried by stark white till spring comes. Well and truly, things have died off for the year.

It brings Katniss back to the Capitol. When they made the final attempt to take the mansion, and dead bodies outnumbered living ones. Rue, Finnick, Cinna, Wiress and so, so many others. They wouldn’t be coming back. And she relives their final moments.

That’s when she knows it is one of her days. Today, she would not leave her bed. Not to hunt, or feed herself. Likely, she wouldn’t even utter a word. Only bundle herself in blankets and pillows, weighed down by grief.

Still, eventually, her partner moves to start the chilly day. When Peeta is up and dressed to leave for the newly reopened bakery, he sits and asks her if she plans to leave the house at all today. Carefully wiping the silent tears she hadn’t notice falling from her eyes. All the energy she can manage goes into shaking her head- knowing he would light a fire in the room here, to keep her warm while he was gone. Parting with a kiss to her cheek.

“I will be back as soon as I can, okay? I promise.”

And she is alone in her dark thoughts. Replaying every death she had witnessed, that she would always feel responsible for. Until as promised, he returns.

His rosy cheeks and small smile as soon as he comes in warms her from the inside out. All the sudden she is reminded of dandelion seeds stuck under all the snow. The creatures burrowed in dens for the winter. Reminded of life truly being there still. Out in the cold snow and their lives too. They are still here. Still alive and if they chose, both of them can truly live and thrive. The people she mourned would have wanted her to do that.

Still, Katniss can’t shake the thought of all they have lost, all the scars they bear. Though it is a vast improvement of the despair she had felt all day. It is not enough to make her get up and greet him.

Peeta makes sure the fire is blazing again and sits beside her on the bed. Katniss finds she shockingly has enough energy and willingness to roll and face him. And to lift the covers so that he could warm himself under them with her. With a grin, he does just that. For the first time all day, she feels like feeling again and even truly listening as he whispers about his day.

Eventually, he leaves to make them something to eat, and unlike most days she finds herself stuck in bed with numbness, guilt, and fear or sadness, Katniss sits up and eats when he brings her a plate of delicious smelling cheese buns and pasta. Somehow she finds herself having the slightest bit of appetite that typically leaves her when she has days like this. The food still tastes like ash, though she is sure it is delicious. But it is something, a small something.

For the rest of the day, Peeta stays at her side. On the bed, holding her, or eventually grabbing his pencils and sketchbook. He doodles mindlessly while keeping her still numb and frozen body company.

It isn’t until he puts away the sketchbook and moves to curl around her to sleep for the night that she realizes that she is the slightest bit disappointed. Because Katniss had been watching his hands move against the page, and finds that she has been enjoying it. More so than anything else all day.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Yay! This became a thing because it bothered me that there was no talking in the last one. So, have some of out girl feeling better, being a little more hopeful. And her and Peeta sharing a promise. 
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave Kudos and Comments if you like :).

The next morning she is up first. It is Sunday, and Peeta has several of the other workers cover for him on this day, but she bundles up and tracks out into the snow after kissing him and promising to be back before long when he sleepily raises a concern about her being cold.

Predictably, her snare line is empty, and all prey is hiding. For a moment, the hike feels useless. But an unfortunate rabbit comes across her way and becomes her only prey. With ease, she stills and sends an arrow quickly through its eye before it can hurt. While she and Peeta don’t need the meat, Katniss knows it is plenty for Sae to make a stew from, though. So she gladly takes it.

The thought of feeding others invigorates her for a bit more time in the white blanket of wet and cold. She finds nothing more than tracks, but she sees them as potential meals for hungry and cold people. And for the first time in a long time, she is providing for others. It sends a feeling of pride and purpose through her. She might also give the rabbit fur to someone; surely it could make a warm hat for the temperatures ahead?

Suddenly she is grateful she came out. Winter, much like war, does not stop life. But just surviving is an awful existence. Helping others and healing encourages her even more to do more than survive, but to truly flourish.

So she is when she arrives him, there is a bounce in her step. More delight runs through her when she walks into the house and sees Peeta is up. The smell of the hot chocolate he is making wafting through the air.

“Mhmm. That smells glorious, Peeta.” She comments while disrobing of her coat, boots, hat, and scarf — a smile on her face. 

“Thought you’d like something warm when you got back. Good hunt?” He replies, turning to her when she comes into the kitchen and stands with him at the counter. Katniss knows him enough to hear the double meaning. It is as much as her mind as her catch for the day.

“Better.” She says. “It’s cold, and there wasn’t a lot. But we’ll be fine.” She pauses again. Giving him a genuine smile. “I’ll be fine.”

That is enough to light up his face. Gently pulling her into a hug as they stand in the kitchen. Once close enough, he kisses her forehead too. They stand there for a minute and wait for their hot drink to finish, and when Peeta is satisfied with it, he sends her ahead of him into the living room. Together they sit in front of the fire.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better today, Katniss. I know it happens, but when you get like that…” The concern is heavy in his voice, and she understands. Katniss feels the same; she sees her calm, gentle Peeta start shaking. His beautiful blue eyes growing darker than ever and he clings to chairs and grits his teeth till he can fight it off. Or until she can coax him back.

The fear and worry he must get when he sees her shut down, would be the same without a doubt. Now, after healing together, both of them are more confident in the others ability to return. But Katniss knows there are times he becomes the monster the Capitol made him it makes her worry if he will return. Or there are times she refuses to move from her bed; he truly thinks she will waste away.

“I know.” She says, sliding her hand in his. Resting her head on his arm and shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He says. “Just keep getting better, keep coming back to me?” He asks.

Katniss grins and decides to take a page from his book.

“Always.” She says. Looking into his eyes and seeing the clear and blue of the man who proved time and time again that life could be worth living, truly living for. Knowing she would fight and return to him a thousand times. No matter what tidal wave of sorrow or trauma swallowed her.

Taking the moment between them to kiss him, Katniss leans into him. Pressing her lips into his. Instantly enjoying his enthusiastic response with a small hum.

All the chill from the outdoors finally leaves her as she is filled with several kinds of warmth.


End file.
